Chigiii Meow!
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "S-Stupido deja de hablar de gatos y bésame…" OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. &_&

* * *

><p>"Gato-Romano!" Escuchaba el felino como una voz se acercaba rápidamente a el.<p>

"Que quieres _idiota?_" Lo miraba con indiferencia y comenzaba a lamerse una pata delantera.

"Quieres jugar?" Preguntaba emocionado, con un brillo en los ojos.

"No quiero, déjame solo" Se acostaba en el suelo. "Quiero dormir, vete de aquí" Bostezaba al ultimo.

"Puedes dormir después" Animaba el gato español quien le daba ligeros empujones.

"_Silenzio!_" Lo miraba amenazante. "Luego jugare contigo, pero déjame dormir" Cerraba los ojos lentamente.

"Podemos jugar en silencio?" Murmuraba, pero no obtenía respuesta del gato italiano, pues había decidido ignorarlo.

"_Meow…_" Con su pata comenzó a jugar con el pequeño rulo que salía de la cabeza del gato italiano.

Este solo se limitaba a sisearle de manera amenazante para que dejara de hacer eso.

"Gato-Romano, vamos a jugar" Sonreía y accidentalmente, tiró con un poco mas de fuerza el rulo.

"_Chigiii~!_" Se levanto y saco sus garras para darle un arañazo al gato ojiverde en la cara.

Este no se alcanzo a cubrir, pero solo a cerrar los ojos por inercia. "Gato-Romano, lo siento!" Decía preocupado. "Estas bien?"

Este se quedo sin habla al ver que en donde había arañado al mayor ahora estaba sangrando.

"_I-Idiota!_ Fue tu culpa!"

"De que hablas?" Se sentaba y lamia su pata para peinarse en donde Gato-Romano lo había arañado. "Hey…Gato-Romano…" Miraba que en su pata había un poco de sangre.

Miro al gato del rulo y este tenia unas lágrimas en los ojos, retrocedió unos pasos y salió corriendo.

"Espera…!" Trato de seguirlo, pero unas manos lo alzaron en el aire.

"Y bien, que es todo este escándalo?" Giraba al gato para verlo a la cara.

"_Meow…_"

"_Spagnolo idiota, tu stupido gatto_ esta herido" Se dirigía dentro de la casa.

"Que decías, Lovi?" Llamaba una voz desde la cocina. "La comida aun no esta lista"

"_B-Bastardo_, no me llames de esa manera, tu _gatto_ esta herido" Se sentaba en una silla y ponía al gato en su regazo.

"Oh no! Como sucedió?" Se sentaba en la silla de enfrente y tomaba una pequeña toalla para limpiarlo.

"De seguro tu _stupido gatto_ molesto al mío" Le acariciaba una oreja para que se calmara.

El ojiverde se rio nervioso. "Tal vez…"

Mientras que Gato-Romano se había detenido a tomar un poco de aire, pues se había cansado de tanto correr, se detuvo en un pequeño prado, donde había una laguna en ella.

"Maldición… No fue mi intención, no soy un _assassino_" Miraba su reflejo en el agua, con cuidado de no caer.

Escucho unos pequeños sonidos de pájaro, se giro hacia donde estaba el ave, que era pequeña y blanca: Pierre.

Conocía al ave muy bien, a Gato-España le encantaba perseguirlo. "_Uccello stupido_, vete de aquí" Trepaba al árbol para atraparlo.

Pero el ave voló hacia otra rama de otro árbol.

"_Porca miseria!_ No escapes!" Bajaba rápidamente del árbol en un ágil salto y se dirigía hacia el otro árbol a por Pierre.

"Que haces tan lejos de tu casa?" Oía el ronroneo de otro gato.

"Q-Quien eres! Me asustas! Maldición!" Se refería al gato con pelaje café claro, paliacate rojo atado al cuello y con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza que le cubría la cara.

Mientras que Gato-España había escapado de los brazos de Lovino, cuando su dueño Antonio había besado al italiano y este sonrojado como un tomate lo había golpeado.

"_Cielos!_ Donde habrá ido Gato-Romano? A pesar de que es peligroso estar solo" Maullaba el gato ojiverde preocupado. "Donde estará?" Murmuro y escucho una pequeña voz, este le puso más atención.

"_Chigiii~!_"

"Gato-Romano…" Seguía caminando, hasta que se pocos segundos después se detuvo.

"_Chigiii~!_" Escuchaba el grito de nuevo.

"Gato-Romano" Comenzaba a correr hacia el grito. "Gato-Romano!"

"Esto ha sido muy fácil y divertido!" Decía Gato-Turquía, sobre Gato-Romano aplastándolo.

"…Maldición" Decía el gato algo mareado y cansado, mientras el otro seguía riendo. "…Déjame ir, te maldigo _idiota_, te digo que me sueltes…!"

Gato-España había llegado a la escena, al ver esto se escondió tras un árbol. "Gato-Turquía…" Reconocía al gato. "Q-Que hare? Si esto sigue así… Gato-Romano será…"

"…Maldición, déjame ir, tonto"

"Comparado con Gato-Francia, Gato-Turquía esta a otro nivel"

"Maldición, idiota Gato-España ven sálvame, maldición"

Sonreía ligeramente. "Seria tan lindo si siempre fuera honesto" Corrió hacia otra dirección.

"Te rendirás tan fácilmente?" Le mordía una oreja.

"Que crees que haces! Eso me dolió, _idiota!_" Exclamaba por el dolor y trataba de quitárselo de encima. "Déjame ir!"

"Bueno, eso es porque soy muy fuerte" Se bajaba del gato italiano y flexionaba sus patas traseras.

Aprovecho ese momento para correr hacia el gato y lo empujo hacia el lago que estaba detrás de el, empujándolo bruscamente cayo sin problemas, el gato turco hizo un siseo muy alto y salió del agua trepando con ayuda de sus garras, antes de que la bolsa de papel se mojara mucho y no lo dejara respirar, se sacudió el cuerpo rápidamente para remover el exceso de agua.

"Quien demonios eres tu? Estas algo flaco" Miraba al gato español con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo que acabas de decir fue muy cruel… _Cállate!_ Soy el Gato de el país de la pasión, España! No dejare que continúes molestando a Gato-Romano!" Siseaba el gato ojiverde. "No lo permitiré!"

"Que tiene de malo? Préstamelo un poco" Decía como si no fuera la gran cosa del mundo.

"No, definitivamente no, de cualquier forma…! Si te atreves a atacar a mí caja de arena o a Gato-Romano… Te acabare a golpes!"

"Es esa una declaración de guerra? Sin embargo… Hoy quería comer _asure_, así que me voy, nos vemos" Se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar, se detuvo unos momentos y lo miro de reojo. "La próxima vez será en el campo de batalla" Reía al final y se marchaba.

"Que pasa con ese gato?" Murmuro algo curioso el gato ojiverde.

"Eh? Este es el cielo?" Escucho como Gato-Romano empezaba a despertar y lo miraba de reojo. "Gato-España esta aquí, entonces es el infierno"

"Gato-Romano!" Corría hacia el emocionado. "_Meow~_ Por que saliste corriendo?"

"Y-Yo… Ah… Bastardo…" Miraba hacia el suelo. "Lo siento… No quise lastimarte" Evitaba ver al gato a los ojos.

"_Meow~_ Era por eso?" Reía ligeramente y se acercaba un poco más. "Esta bien, no te preocupes" Le sonreía.

"Estas idiota? Por que no estas molesto conmigo?" Fruncía el ceño y lo miraba a los ojos.

"Por que no lo hiciste a propósito" Le sonreía un poco mas para que se calmara un poco. "Y no me dolió" Su sonrisa ahora cambiaba a una mas juguetona, y movía su cola ligeramente de un lado hacia otro.

"_Cazzo!_ No juegues conmigo de esa manera…" Se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía la tierra.

"Lo siento" Se acostaba boca arriba y se comenzaba a mecer sobre esta. "Quieres jugar?" Movía sus patas delanteras juguetonamente hacia el gato de menor edad.

"Maldición… Eres un tonto" Trataba de no sonreír y se acercaba a el, inclinándose al gato español para lamerle la cara en donde le había rasguñado.

"_Meow~_ Q-Que…?"

"_S-Silenzio idiota…!_" Si el gato italiano pudiera sonrojarse, seguramente lo estaría ahora, y como un tomate, pero por el momento solo podía sentirse muy nervioso.

El gato ojiverde sonrió y le lamio la cara también en agradecimiento.

"_C-Cazzo…!_ No hagas eso"

"Pero que tiene de malo? Siempre lo hago y no te molestas tanto" Sonreía divertido y le lamia un poco mas la cara.

Mientras que los dueños de los gatos seguían en casa.

"_I-Idiota…!_ No vas a buscar a tu _stupido gatto?_" Trataba de separarse de el, pero el ojiverde lo había sentado en su regazo.

"No hay de que preocuparse, Lovi" Le sonreía y le besaba la mejilla "Mi gato sabe cuidarse" Lo estrechaba mas contra su pecho.

El italiano se sonrojo, tan rojo como un tomate. "_S-Stupido_ deja de hablar de gatos y bésame…" Escondía la cara en el pecho del español y sentía las pequeñas vibraciones que se provocaban en este por la risa del ojiverde.

Lo ultimo que sintió fue como una mano levantaba suavemente su mentón y unos labios posándose sobre los de el.

* * *

><p>Hasta los gatos hacen yaoi .. xDDD  
>Me gusto el final~ :B<br>"Si te atreves a atacar a mí caja de arena" xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
>Gato-TurquiaNeko!Turquia: http:/ 201295. /post/ 4303465823/ fuckyeahsadik-3# noter (Quiten los espacios) Me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlo ,  
>Reviews? D;<br>Y ah... .-. lean mis demas fics ?

**_Fusosososo~!_**


End file.
